


When Constantine meets Lucifer

by TenebyTheTrickster



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, crossover?, meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebyTheTrickster/pseuds/TenebyTheTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constantine and Lucifer are both way different but way same. How can that work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Constantine meets Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer and Constantine, because why the heck not?

Constantine let out quiet breath as he walked downstairs of some 'luxury' bar in Los Angeles, called Lux. He had right reason to be there. Someone of name Lucifer Morningstar owned it. Now, even trough John's disbelieve that Lord of Hell owned a bar in town of crashed celebrities and gangs, it was worth a shot. No new cases, map completely dry. Chas was starting to feel unpatient around John, who tried to learn new spells because of boredrom, so he found this. 

John looked around bar and hummed. Woman dancing, more clothes stripped then on, but still nothing too mature. People around were drinking and talking. John walked to bar, ordered glass of wiskey and went straight to empty table he found. He sat on chair and pulled his trenchcoat closer. He licked his lips and looked around people, searching for Lucifer, if that was his real name. He pulled out box of cigaretts and pulled one out. He fished out lighter and light it, taking deep breath of relaxing nicotine.

On the other side or bar, Lucifer Morningstar himself walked past people, smiling charmingly as always. He, indeed, was a handsome man. To woman or man eyes. He was in good mood, watching crowds of people in his bar. As he looked around, his eyes landed on man with blonde hair, his eyes locking on everything and nothing. Lucifer tilted his head slightly, watching this unknown man.

After a while, he decided to give this man talk. He walked toward bar, grabbing glass of wisky for himself before walking to man. 

Constantine looked up only to see slightly taller man in dark suit, dark hair and eyes, walk toward him. John eyed him a little and let out smoke. Man smirked a little.

"What does a handsome man as you doing here, sitting alone?" Lucifer asked as he sat by unknown blonde. John let out faint snort.

"Drinking" John replied as he rised his glass, taking sip. Lucifer smirked a little, eyeing male in trenchcoat. He took sip of his own drink.

"There is whole bar, full of females..or males, I don't judge. And yet, you are here all alone" Lucifer rested his elbow on desk, staring at John, who stared back. Lucifer placed his head on his own open palm. 

"I'm not here to hook up" John replied after a while with small chuckle. To be honest, this man was highly handsome, John wouldn't say no to him if it was another day and another circumstances. "Not yet anyways".

"Ah, pity. I would love to take you over mine place" Lucifer smirked and eyed blonde. Little too loose tie, crumpled shirt, yet. Yet this man was shining with something unknown that catched Lucifer's attencion. John snickered quietly.

"Are you trying to get in my pants?" John smirked a little, finishing his cigarett and taking sip of his own wiskey. Lucifer smirked a little.

"One way, or another. Maybe" Lucifer grinned and John let out small noise between laugh and scoff.

"You don't even know my name" John looked at man against him. He licked his lips. Names weren't importance in one night stands, but this was good way of getting name from his guy.

"I don't think names would be neccessary but..when you started it..What is your name?" Lucifer smirked a little, humming.

"John, John Constantine. Nice of meeting you.." John trailed off, his eyes locked into dark ones of male.

"Lucifer Morningstar" Lucifer replied and smirked, waiting at reaction from John. John eyed him, rising his eyebrow and then some realisation showed in his eyes, what suprised Lucifer. He needed this man.

"But you can call me as you want" Lucifer smirked and John shook his head a little.

"I'll stick up with Lucifer, thanks" He said and stared at Lucifer with same curiosity as Lucifer stared at him.

"Is that what you desire? The image of devil?" Lucifer grinned and leaned closer. John stood silent, watching Lucifer with new frown. Lucifer smirked.

"Tell me, what do you desire Mr. Constantine?" He said, purr in back of his throat. John swallowed.

He felt it, small need builded up in his chest, as if he wanted to tell this man what he desired. How he desired to save people, to protect them from himself. To help them. But he was stronger then this. John slowly smirked and stared at Lucifer.

"Those silly tricks don't work on me, mate".


End file.
